What if no 2: Lilly became 7 years old again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Why is Lilly 7 years old again?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Story information: This story is set a few days before Miley and Lilly leave Malibu to begin their first year at Stanford, so it's right at the very end of season 4 of Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**What if no. 2: Lilly became 7 years old again**

**Miley and Lilly are in their room. Miley is trying to decide what guitar to bring along to Stanford and Lilly is almost done, doing her make-up.**

"Mhm, maybe I should take my yellow Stratocaster..." says Miley.

"Miley, you've been standin' there lookig at those guitars for almost an hour now. Just pick one!" says Lilly.

"Lils, I'm tryin' to..." says Miley. "So many guitars to pick from and I can only take one."

"Don't force me to pick one for you, Miley!" says Lilly with a naughty smile.

"Fine! I'll go with my black Epi Jumbo-200 then." says Miley as she grab the guitar and put it into a dark-blue case.

"Finally!" says Lilly, sounding over-dramatic as she often do.

"Hey, if you were me you'd do no better, Lils. Trust me." says Miley.

"Sorry..." says Lilly with a sad voice.

"Oh, I'm not mad, Lils." says Miley with a smile.

"Good!" says Lilly.

Suddenly there's a flash of light that's so bright that Miley see nothing for a few seconds. When the strange light disappear Lilly is gone.

"Lilly? Lilly, where are you?" says Miley.

Miley walk out from the barn that she and Lilly live in. Outside is a little blonde 7 year old girl, who look sad and like she's about to start crying any second.

"Hi, who are you?" says Miley with a friendly voice.

"I'm Lillly Truscott..." says the little girl.

Miley can't believe it. Is this Lilly? How? She was in her late teens only a few moments ago.

"Don't cry lil' Lilly!" says Miley as she hug her friend.

"Feeling a little better now..." says Lilly.

"Good!" says Miley.

"Where's my mommy? I wanna go home...!" says Lilly with a sad voice.

"Oh no! What am I supposed to say? It's like she doesn't remember anything. She's a kid again. Not only does she have the body of her 7 year old self, but the mind too..." thinks Miley to herself.

"I want my mommy!" screams Lilly as she begin to cry.

"So, so..." says Miley in a soft tone as she try to comfort Lilly. "Everything's gonna be okey."

"I want my mommy!" screams Lilly again, still crying.

"Lillian, please don't cry...I'm here for ya!" says Miley.

"You? Who are you?" says Lilly.

"My name's Miley. I'll take care of ya and help ya find your mom." says Miley.

"Mommy!" screams Lilly.

"Wait a sec..." says Miley as she run back into her room ( the barn ) and grab a small bag of candy.

Miley walk back out to Lilly, who's still crying and give the candy to Lilly. "Here, girl. Some candy..." says Miley.

"Yay! I just _**love **_candy!" says Lilly with a happy tone.

"What should I do? I can't let anyone see Lilly like this. How did this happen? People don't just return to childhood like this..." thinks Miley to herself.

"Can we play something?" says Lilly with her girly childish voice.

"Eh...like what, Lilly?" says Miley.

"Hide and seek!" says Lilly.

"I'm a little old for that, Lilly." says Miley, who for a second almost forget that Lilly's not 18 anymore.

"I hayd yoo!" screams Lilly as she begin to cry again.

Miley has heard Lilly cry many times before so she understand her cry-talk and know that Lilly said 'I hate you'.

"I want my mommy!" screams Lilly, who's still crying.

"Lilly, don't hate me. I'm your friend." says Miley with a soft friendly voice.

"No, you're an evil old lady!" screams Lilly through her tears.

It hurt in Miley's heart to hear these words from her BFF, but she doesn't show that with her face.

"Lilly, let me hug you!" says Miley.

"Eeww, don't touch me!" says Lilly.

"I know that you don't remember, but I'm your friend. I'm Miley. Miley Ray Stewart." says Miley.

"I know that, silly!" says Lilly's regular voice from kid-Lilly's mouth.

Lilly start to age at super-high speed until she reach her normal age of 18.

"Welcome back, Lillian Truscott!" says a happy Miley as she give her friend a nice warm hug.

"Nice to be back, Miley!" says Lilly.

Suddenly a man that Miley and Lilly has never seen before appear in a flash of bright light. He's wearing a dark-gray suit, looking like a business-man.

"Hello, ladies! My name's David and I'm your guardian angel." says the unknown man to Miley and Lilly.

"Do you have something to do with Lilly becomin' a kid again?" says Miley.

"Yes. Sorry, it was a test. I had to see if you were really ready for the life ahead of you and you did better than okey, Miley. I gotta admit that it was touch and go there for a moment, but when you told Lilly who you are...that was the thing that give you top-score." says David.

"I forgive ya for doin' what ya did with my BFF then." says Miley.

"And me too, for turnin' me back to 7 years old." says Lilly.

"Thanks, Miley. Thanks, Lilly." says David as he snap his fingers and disappear.

**The End.**


End file.
